The Hero From Darkness
by Constance Warner
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, is falling in love with Hermione Jane Granger, the Gryffindor Princess. His world is upside down and everything is against how he is brought up. When trouble arises, and death is the price, what will he do? CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. I Pronounce You As Head Boy & Girl!

EPILOGUE

"Cause there is no guarantee

That this love is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart

Cause there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I look at you,

When the waves are washing the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I look at you…"

Chapter 1: I Pronounce You As Head Boy & Girl!

_Hermione's POV_

It is 10.30 AM when I arrive at King's Cross Station for the first day of my sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Harry and Ron must be late as usual. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my two best friends; The Chosen One, a red hair pureblood, and me, a muggle-born. The only thing we have in common is that we are all in the same house, Gryffindor.

"Looking for someone, mudblood?" I heard a familiar voice, loud and clear from behind me. Of course, it is none other than Draco Malfoy, the soon-to-be Death Eater, and a Slytherin (I guess this explains everything.)

"None of your business, Malfoy", I snapped.

He closes his eyelids, and took a deep breath. His body seems to shiver for a while, but then his eyes snaps open so I guess I might be mistaken. "When I'm speaking to you, look at me, Granger! Isn't it rude not to do so? Well I don't suppose your bloody Muggle parents taught you manners", he smirked his trademark smirk.

"Shut it Malfoy! You have no right whatsoever to insult my parents. You know what? Just leave me alone, you git!" I almost shouted, this guy makes my patience runs thin.

Luckily when I was about to draw my wand, a hand grabs my right shoulder and turns me around.

"Hi Mione! We missed you a lot over the summer! How was your holiday?" Ron greets me cheerily.

"Hello Hermione. How was your summer? It wouldn't hurt to owl me one or two, you know?" Harry greets me happily.

I was so busy over the summer I forgot to owl Ron or Harry! I got an owl from Professor McGonagall that I got assigned as Head Girl. My family also held a party and invited all my family, cousins, and relatives. I don't even recognize some faces.

"Sorry guys, I was so busy, and yeah, my summer was great! Anyway, have you heard that this year there's going to be a new class and a Masquerade Ball? It's going to be so fun, but I wonder what the class is going to be…" I said.

"I heard about the new class and people say that it's included in the NEWTs too! Merlin's beard, aren't the current NEWT subjects are enough?" Ron exclaimed.

"Loosen up a bit Ron! I'm certain if you're nice to Hermione she'll gladly do your assignments", Harry suggested.

The train honks and we hurriedly got inside the train and sit in an empty cabin. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson or as I like to call them "The Vain Trio" are sitting in the cabin right in front of us.

_Draco's POV_

My father is lecturing me about how I should do 'great' things this year such as helping Voldemort or finally commit to be a Death Eater. I wasn't really listening; instead I was looking at Hermione Granger. That bushy red hair, skinny muggle born is now a lean, hot girl with beautiful crimson curls and body curves all in the right places. Her eyes, I just noticed her eyes are extremely beautiful. Who can deny such beautiful chocolate brown eyes like that? I quickly snapped myself out of it. She's a mudblood, I chanted to myself over and over again. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood… It's not really working, so when I realize that my father has finished his lecture, I walk my way to Granger and gather strength to talk to her. Not like I'm scared or nervous or anything. It's just that my knees suddenly turns to jelly and I can't afford to look weak in front of a muggle-born, for Merlin's sake!

"Looking for someone, mudblood?" I sneered.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" She replied with a snappy tune.

She wouldn't meet my eyes and I'm very angered. I was dreading, practically dying all summer just to see those beautiful chocolate eyes. Oh curse goblins! What have I gotten myself into?

I put on my best face and my Slytherin smirk, girls ALWAYS fall for it. All girls worship the mighty Draco Malfoy! Well, except Granger of course, but she's a bloody mudblood, why is she so hard to get?

"When I'm speaking to you, look at me, Granger! Isn't it rude not to do so? Well I don't suppose your bloody Muggle parents taught you manners?"

Ah, I hit the right spot. She fumes every time I accuse about her friends, muggle parents, worm-book habits, and many else. I could see her face turns red and her lower lip trembles. How fun and enjoyable it is teasing Granger! Unfortunately, my fun was ruined by her disgraceful blood-traitor "friend" Weasley and her other friend Saint Potter! I mean, come on. Everybody knows that Weasel guy have a thing with her. Somehow this thought makes me feel like barfing, wait, what is this funny feeling inside my ribs? Whatever it is, I don't like it. I leave them alone to their conversation and head into Hogwarts Express.

_Hermione's POV_

I watch the trees and lands beneath passing by. I have no idea an hour and a half hour passed; the train has arrived at Hogwarts ground. Boy, it sure feels good to be back home. Yes, Hogwarts is my home, I belong here. Not even muggle London beats Hogwarts. We get out of the train and ride the Thestral carriage. Actually, I could see Thestrals but I would never admit it to Ron, Harry, or anybody else. Because then people will know I have seen death, lots in fact. My grandparents died right in front of my eyes in a train accident on our family vacation, thankfully I'm alive. My thoughts floated along the ride on the carriages to Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's god, 100% bad boy, pureblood, hater of all Muggles and Muggle-borns, perfect body build, the strongest ever, amazing silvery blonde hair, the most gorgeous, beautiful grey eyes with specks of deep blue. Of course I will not say it out loud to anyone except to Ginny, my best friend and also Ron's sister.

The ride's over and we entered the Great Hall. The Start of The Year ceremony is as usual; Sorting Ceremony, notification and announcements from Dumbledore, our Headmaster, and the feast. It all seems so boring but the smart Hermione Granger always pay attention. Until he announces,

"Attention Sixth Years! From this year and the following years, there will be a new class directed for all of you. Due to the decreasing population because of the war, the Ministry created a new law, all wizards and witches 16 years old or above must be married soon. It is Hogwart's duty to prepare you for your future, which is why we created a new class. It is Marriage, Parenting & Household Class and also known as M.P.H. This class is a must for all students and will be included in NEWT assessments. In this class, students will be chosen a partner based on their traits by Professors and we will not accept any objections at all. This class will be held twice a week, on Monday first period and Thursday last period. Complete details and information will be given later on. After the feast, the new Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger shall report to Professor McGonagall immediately. Now, let's enjoy the feast!"

Food magically appears on the tables and we dig in. The food is superb as usual but I'm not really in the mood right now. I mean, Malfoy is the new Head Boy! I'm going to share a bathroom and a dorm with him. I'm sure the moment we're alone he's going to draw his wand and hex me, threaten to hex me, or anything. This is going to be a long year.

"Did you ask to see me, Professor?" I asked politely.

"Yes, what is it?" snapped Draco, not really polite.

"Since you two are appointed as Head Boy and Girl, I expect you to get along well and be a good example and role model to other students especially younger ones", Professor McGonagall said.

"Humph, likely", Draco scoffed.

I ignored his immature response. I have been dying and work my butt off to be appointed as Head Girl and I'm not giving it away easily.

"Therefore, you will be sharing a dorm, a common room, and a bathroom. You must work out your differences, as for how; you must solve it on your own. However, I shall remind you that if you do not get along well, many severe things await you both, at least, severe for you. Do you understand that?" Professor McGonagall said while inspecting us very closely it makes me uncomfortable.

"Yes, Professor", I replied.

"Now, head off to your dorm!" Finally, Professor McGonagall dismissed us.

We walk through the corridors until we arrived in front our dorm. There's a painting of a young couple, the boy must be around 16 years old and the girl looks about 13 or 14. I recognise the painting, its Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare's masterpiece. I've always loved that story, however I do not see the point of having to marry someone in such a young age! Juliet was so young and had many years being a single and maiden before she turns old. What a tragic romance.

"Good evening, Romeo and Juliet", I said.

"Good evening, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy", they said at once.

"Pick your password please, lovely young lady", Romeo said.

"What about me?" Malfoy inquired.

"Fine. Pick out your password, Slytherin" Romeo said rather sarcastically.

I can't help but smile! Romeo sided with me. We despise this Slytherin! Yay Gryffindor!

Malfoy let out a small groan.

"How about 'Draco Is Handsome?' " He said.

"Not bloody likely! I was thinking about Draconus Harmonia, meaning 'dragon's harmony' - from Draco and Hermione" I said.

"That's okay I guess. But Draco Is Handsome or Draco Is Hot is still much better", He said.

"Wouldn't even dream of it", I replied.

"Are you sure you don't want that? You won't even reconsider it?" Malfoy inquired.

He obediently walk inside, I followed right behind him. Our common room is HUGE! Its decorated with silver and gold, a combination of Slytherin which are silver and green with Gryffindor which are red and gold. There's a round dining table, a loveseat, a very comfy looking sofa, a fireplace… AND A BEDROOM!

I accidentally shouted the last part out loud.

"My dear Juliet, looks like there's another young blossoming love", Romeo chuckles.

"And a whole lot of drama", Juliet says with a hint of sarcasm.

I looked at Malfoy in horror. So am I supposed to, what, sleep with him?

I accidentally shouted the last part out loud. Again.

"Sleep with me?" Draco smirks.

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way", I said hastily.

"Naughty, naughty Hermione. Having fantasies about me are you?" Draco pressed on.

I flinched, did he just called me Hermione? I'm startled but I won't give him the satisfaction. I quickly walk towards the fireplace and floo to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir? I need to talk to you!" I said, almost shouting.

"Yes, we do", says Draco.

"How the bloody hell do you get here?" I asked.

"Tsk. tsk. Language, Granger. Seems like you are distracted enough not to notice that I was tugging your robe", he smirked.

Professor Dumbledore eyed both of them through his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes twinkles with mischief.

"Perhaps I owe both of you an explanation. Regarding the new class, students must sleep with their partners. Since you both are Head students, it will be much easier if you are partners since you live together. You're academically tied, I have a hunch that you and Mr. Malfoy will get along just fine, every Head students in the history of Hogwarts always end up marrying each other", Dumbledore said.

Well maybe this time you're wrong Professor; you might found me dead tomorrow. With that short 'explanation', we floo-ed back to our Common Room.

I still can't believe this is happening. I walk reluctantly to my, I mean, our bedroom. It is very nice, actually. There's a king size bed, two bedside tables, and on the right of the room is full-glass window overlooking the Quidditch field and the lake. I found my trunk on the right side of the bed, take out my pajamas and bath salt, and go to the bathroom. The bathroom itself is grand! On the left wall is full mirror and on the right wall is full closet. Once I walked pass the corridor, I can see a huge Jacuzzi bathtub. I filled the bathtub with warm water and put in the bath salt. Soon enough, the tub is full and the water surface is covered with bubbles. I undressed myself and relax in the tub.

It's a long, long day. I don't think I can stand another second with that painfully annoying jerk, but to live with him for a whole year? I don't think I can make it. But now, he's going to be the father of my child! Just thinking about it is horrible. No horrible is an understatement. It is utterly repulsive and revolting, my stomach felt sick already. What if he's just the same as his father? As mean, as evil, as uncaring.

I realised I've been in bath for quite a long time, I quickly dried myself and put on my clothes. When I stepped outside the bathroom, Draco Malfoy was pompously sitting his arse on the comfy-looking loveseat, I don't know how he could look smug just by doing nothing, must be in his blood. Like what Harry told me what Ollivander used to say to him, "It's not always clear why".

"Getting a nice view, Granger?" He smirked.

"You wish, Malfoy. Anyway, you can use the shower as long as you wish. Hopefully as long as possible", I replied.

Oh, burn!

As he entered the bathroom, he stops walking and turn around.

"Wanna come, Granger?"

"Over my dead body."

He chuckled as if he knows something I don't. Well whatever, I'm going to bed.

_Draco's POV_

After I finished taking a bath, I saw Hermi-, Granger, sleeping contentedly on the right side of the bed. She looks so innocent like that, like an angel sent from heaven for me, just for me. What the heck am I talking about? She's a mudblood, just a mudblood. Even though she MIGHT be beautiful, I'm sure her blood is dirty, not red and pure like mine.

I walk and lay myself on the left side of the bed, thinking should I 'accidentally' kick her and make her fall to the floor. Suddenly, she snuggle up closer to me until she's nuzzling my neck and mutter unrecognizable words. I smiled and bent over to kiss her forehead. My eyelids felt heavy and I finally fell asleep contentedly.


	2. Toil and Trouble, Cauldrons Bubble

Chapter II: Toil and Trouble, Cauldrons Bubble.

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up with Malfoy's left leg on both of my legs, his arms wrapping me, and his chin on my forehead. My left arm is in front of his chest and my right arm is wrapping his waist. I carefully entangle myself from the 'Death Knot' and take a shower.

I soon finished getting ready for school yet Malfoy haven't wake up yet. I poked on his chest. No response. I keep poking…

"Urmhhh… Gherroofff…"

He sleeps like a damn zombie!

I stand up on the bed and jump up and down and up and down.

"For Merlin's sake! Can't a guy get some sleep here?"

"I'm only going to say this once, corpse-snore. Breakfast starts at 8, you have, ummm, 2 minutes!"

"FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!"

He jumped out of bed like a ninja (wearing only green boxers, mind you) while swearing out loud all the way to the bathroom.

I shake my head and laugh while skipping joyously and humming to the Great Hall.

_Draco's POV_

I sat next to Her- Granger on MPH class. Instead of chairs, the class is now filled with loveseats, one for each partner.

"Herm- Granger, why don't we sit at the back?"

"Because this way we can hear the Professor clearer. Anyway, my name isn't Herm- Granger."

"Fine. What do you think this is all about, Mya?"

"Mya? Hmmm… That's a new one, I like it."

"You like it? Well I'll have to think of something new…"

"I said I like it."

"I heard you," he smirked.

"You're very, very-"

"Sexy, I know that."

"I was about to say Slytherin, but yeah that works too."

Unfortunately McGonagall interrupts our interesting progressive conversation.

"Good morning, class! I will be teaching this class along with Professor Snape until the rest of the year. Today we're going to explain about marriage."

"ICK!"

"Eeewwwwww…"

Cries if exclamations are heard throughout the classroom.

"When a man and a woman fell in love, they exchange vows and marry to create a future, a life, a family together. But marriage doesn't guarantee happiness; marriage has to be based on love, but most importantly, on commitment. In the Wizarding World, each wizard has their own partner, or 'soulmate' as Muggles call it. Which is why there is no such thing as divorce", McGonagall babbled.

"Not all marriage vows are the same. In the old times, all couples used relatively the same vows but in these modern times, most couples modify their vows to suit their own experiences. Some even write their own to maximize their loyalty and romance towards their partner", Professor McGonagall explained.

"Now, we're going to give you time to think about your marriage plans. Choose the date, theme, decorations, bridesmaids, and so on…" Professor Snape said, rather gruffly.

"When would you like our wedding to be held, Granger?" I said, trying to rebuild our previous conversation.

"It's not as if you want to wed a mudblood, Malfoy. So why bother?" She replied coolly with venom dripping on her voice.

What's the matter with this lunatic? One second she's almost enjoyable and pleasant, the next thing you know she's irritating you like hell!

"What's the matter with YOU, MUDBLOOD! I'm just trying to make best of this situation. You think I'm happy to be married to you, huh, FILTH? You think I'm happy to be stuck with you for the rest of my FREAKING life?" I shouted back with more venom.

She didn't answer. Instead, she looks up to me directly into my eyes. Her eyes are watery, but it doesn't spill any tears. It held this look that it's about things I don't know, something deep that has scarred her for life yet nobody knows. Her face is emotionless, as if she's used to feel this way.

Instantly, I drew back my anger and stare at her in confusion, and guilt.

She gathered her stuffs and walked, rather gracefully, out of the classroom without making any sound.

The class is dead silent as they watched my outburst and her departure. I glared viciously at anyone who's staring my way. Soon, all of them went back to their conversations and pretended that nothing happened.

I just sat there, thinking, what could possibly damage the Hermione Granger that bad until it seems that she could never be the same.


	3. I'd Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing At All

Chapter III: I'd Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing At All.

_Hermione's POV_

Professor McGonagall was just explaining about marriage and vows in our Marriage, Parenting & Household class. It was perfectly normal. Why can't I take it?

The heat of the fireplace warms my skin but somehow I feel like ice. I drank a bottle of cyanide that I prepare in case life gets too rough. I conjured a muggle knife and slit my wrist. I hovered it over my neck and slit it even deeper. "This is perfectly normal", I said out loud to myself. Aren't you supposed to feel pain when your life's a wreck? I stabbed my chest forcefully. Now the pain escalates from barely bearable to excruciating that I fell down to my knees. Then I mustered enough energy to drag my now numb body to my bed, where I immediately fell to a deep, cold slumber of blackness…

_Draco's POV_

I cannot concentrate through the whole day. My thoughts wavered to her. When the day is finally over, I ran to the Head's Dorm. The common room is as usual, nothing out of the ordinary that is weird. The whole atmosphere is too quiet and lifeless with an edge of creepy feeling to it and I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

I walk towards the sofa and found a piece of parchment.

"_I thought I was over it. I thought I was fine. I thought I healed all my scars and wounds from the past. But now I realised, a lot too late, that the past was never past, it was never even over. It repeats and repeats until I can't take it anymore. Then it'll go way, and all that's left is the shell of me and numbness - a reminder of what used to be._

_My parents are Arthur and Jean Granger. They were Muggle dentists. They have never lived happily. Arthur realised a lot too late that he didn't love Jean as much as he thought. He spent a night with a girl he truly loved, and I was born. My mother died giving birth to me. Jean soon found out that Arthur cheated on her; she forgave him but not me. She soon was pregnant. Arthur didn't know yet, he thought he had enough. He attempted to leave the house but Jane begged him not too. Jane then fell on the stairs and lost her baby. She was 3 months pregnant. The moment my dad realize this, he knew he had to stay. It was his fault. But Jane blamed me and tortured me every time my dad isn't in sight. When my dad comes home and ask why do I have those horrible bruises, I always lied. They died this summer because of the attack of the Death Eaters; I found their body on the living room's floor, covered in blood in an inhuman condition. I originally went to Hogwarts to escape her. In the Wizarding World, I thought this is my place. But then, some wizards hate me for being me, a lowly mudblood. I have been pretending from the moment I learnt to speak, but I can't pretend anymore. All I wanted is very simple. Yet why does it seem so hard? I regret being born, I regret being alive, and I just hope that someday, others will understand too._

_-Hermione Granger."_

Why does that letter sounds dangerously familiar to a last will, a death wish, and a suicide letter? Oh no. No. No, no, no, no. Not in a billion years!

I knocked furiously on her door.

"Granger? Granger, open the door!"

No answer.

"GRANGER! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT!"

Nothing.

I barged the door but the hinge doesn't even give a squeak.

"Alohomora!" I drew my wand.

Nothing happened. Then I realized that the door must have a password.

I racked my brain to figure out what she used for her password.

"Hogwarts: A History?"

Nothing.

"Mudblood?"

The handle twitches, just barely noticeable. Then I read again her 'suicide letter' and I think I find the password.

I whispered, "Numb…"

And the door sways open.

_Draco's POV_

"Hermione?" I said, barely a whisper.

She looks like she's sleeping, if I didn't count the fact that her bed sheets are splattered and soaked with blood.

I yanked the sheets away and almost wished I didn't.

"No no no no no no no! Hermione! Wake up, y'hear me?" I hissed.

"DUMBLEDORE! POMFREY! SNAPE! MCGONAGALL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, calling every Professor's name I could think of.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASSES NOW!" I yelled, not so appropriately but at that moment I just don't care what will happen, I just focused on not losing her.

I checked her slit wrists, trying to find any trace of life. I can still feel very faint heartbeat but it's slowing down rapidly.

She opened her eyes and weakly said, "D-D…Drac…o?"

"It's me, it's me, please stay! Look at me!" I begged, or more suitably, commanded, shamelessly.

"Y-Your e…eyes… Is b-beau…beautiful…" She smiled faintly. Then her whole body shuddered and her eyelids closed.

"What the-" Snape started but cut by Dumbledore.

"Minerva, bring her to Mungo's. Now. Severus, you too", Dumbledore said in a quiet, hollow voice and for once, the twinkles in his eyes are absent.

Snape made his way forward and tried to pick Hermione up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted.

I shoved him away and carried Hermione bridal-style, McGonagall grabbed my left shoulder and Snape did the same on my right shoulder and they apparated us to St. Mungo's.

Healers are running around, checking from room to room.

"May I help you, sir?" A healer asked.

"CAN'T YOU SEE HER DYING ON MY ARMS?" I lashed out at the stupid lady.

She quickly ushered me to a vacant room.

I reluctantly let her go and let the Healers took care of her. I was worried sick like hell that I nearly forgot about Snape and McGonagall are here.

Snape cleared his throat and I snapped at him.

"WHAT?"

Snape just glared at me and McGonagall looks very uncomfortable.

"You two may leave, you aren't needed here anymore", I dismissed them in a very Malfoyish manner. Then I turned back to Hermione's side and sit there.

"Hermione? I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I know what I said to you was horrible and it's not true. You're a very great person Hermione; in fact, I'm the filthy one here. I never knew you had a horrible family… I only I knew… I'm so very sorry…" I talked to her as if she could hear me and I nuzzled the left side of her neck that is not injured.

"Please… Wake up?"

**Hi! I want to apologize for any writing mistakes, I have no beta reader. Anyway, this is chapter is based on one of my favorite songs: Need You Now - Lady Antebellum.**

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**Well I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**I just need you now**_

_**Oh baby I need you now**_

**Thanks to ****kamiccolo's rose**** for giving me my very first review and subscription, ****Myx078-Secret**** for my second subscription, and to ****terraXbbXFAN2**** for my third subscription :)**

**Chapter 4 coming up soon! Love, Guinevere Topaz.**


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I know what you're expecting but this is not an update. Chapter 4 is finished but it is way too short and I need your opinion.

1) Should I make Hermione have amnesia? For a long or short time?

2) Should I make Hermione in a coma? For a long or short time?

3) Do you enjoy reading graphic materials? If you do then I'll try my best to write for the upcoming chapters. (This is M-rated, after all).

Please tell me your opinion; your help will be highly appreciated.

Love, Guinevere Topaz.


	5. Don't Forget To Remember Me

Chapter IV: Don't Forget To Remember Me.

_Hermione's POV  
><em>

I feel like I'm sucked into eternal blackness. Even though I can't see anything I can feel myself spinning. I tried to move but I can't. I can hear someone talking but it sounds like its so far away. I can only hear some words.

"…Sorry…"

"…If only I knew…"

"…I'm so so so sorry…"

"…Please… wake up?"

He sounds familiar, but who?

I tried to move and this time I managed to twitch my finger. As soon as I managed to do it, the blackness erupts and I opened my eyes.

I'm in a white and blue room that looks like a hospital room. A platinum-blonde boy wearing black expensive tailored suit is watching me intensely. I pulled myself to a sitting position but then a rush of memory came to my mind, I instantly fell back. The very handsome blonde boy stood up and supported the back of my head.

"Hermione…?" He whispered.

"H-Hermione? Wh-who is- Wait, I am Her-Hermione…" I said to myself.

The already pale handsome blonde boy, paled again. One thing I remembered is myself and that I'm a witch. I know I'm a witch as much as ABC.

As if on cue, a Healer entered the room. She must've seen the bewildered look on my face that she asked the pale handsome blonde boy.

"What's happening, Mr. Malfoy?" She said.

"Malfoy? Malfoy… That name sounds very, very familiar…" I stated, starting to get a headache from trying to remember. The memories are all there, it's just so jumbled up that I can't sort it out. Jeez, my voice sounds so weak that I scolded myself. "Be strong, Hermione! You're not a weakling!"

"So you're Malfoy?" I asked him. He nodded but kept facing the floor gravely. The Healer seemed to understand what was going on.

"What is the last thing you remembered, Ms. Granger?"

"I-I was… I don't know…" I admitted, feeling very useless.

"Tell me everything you know about yourself", she commanded using a different approach.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm a Mud-Muggleborn witch. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My best friends are… My best friends are… They are…" I got stuck when I tried to remember my friends' names. I tried to prevent the tears from falling but they don't listen. Unfortunately, tears don't have ears. At first a teardrop slid down my left cheek and fell to my lap. Drops after drops followed as I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Soon I was sobbing uncontrollably and the blonde guy held me, I barely noticed that I was crying on Malfoy's chest until he said, "Hush… There, there. I'm sure you'll remember everything eventually. But before that we have to get your wounds healed first, alright?" I nodded then felt the lump in my throat, pain from my wounds, and throbbing scars on my heart lessened. He said that gently as if he's talking to a little kid.

Days passed, Malfoy and the Healers are still trying to make me recall. Malfoy usually brought my favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, Hogwarts textbooks, my old homework parchments, and other stuffs that he found from my trunk back at Hogwarts. He also asked me questions like, "What do the Great Hall's ceiling at Hogwarts look like?" and I'd answer him with "It's just a spell. It is not a real sky; it is bewitched to look like the sky" and amazes myself as a thread of memory came back. The Healers usually asked me random questions about my hobbies, and what do I love to do on my spare time.

Just then a rush of memory came and I involuntarily jerked my head backwards. I remembered everything, Voldemort, my parents, what happened, who I am, and who's the blonde boy.

"Dr-Draco?" I said in a hoarse whisper, tears falling, wetting my cheeks.

"Ssshh… Hermione… It's okay…" He comforted me, laid my head on his chest and rubbed my back. "Just don't forget to remember me, okay?" He added softly.

I looked up to his face and smiled. He met my gaze and smiled too even though I know he was very tired and there were bags under his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed me. Believe it or not, it was my first kiss. It was a gentle, sweet, paralyzing, and loving?

After the kiss, I froze.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked gently, looking right into my eyes.

I stiffened and nodded.

"I'm glad it was", He smiled as he leaned down to shower me with soft butterfly kisses. I immediately relaxed, I don't know why but I feel secure in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry it took me so long, I was loaded with homeworks!<br>Anyway, I want to thank Dark.18, kk1999, cheesebianca, TwilightCrazyAssBitch, Team Psyduck,** **supernatural13****, ****Emswarek17****, Moonlitechild91, Tanya-is-terrific, xurbanangelx, and Kalirising214 for the reviews/subscriptions/favorites. I'm so happy that I'm getting quite a lot of responses, it's nice to know that some people like my stories. Anyway, chapter 5 is coming up soon! Please wait for me :)**

**Lots of love and respect,  
>Guinevere Topaz. <strong>


	6. Telling Her

Chapter V: Telling Her.

_Hermione's POV_

Three days after I retrieved my memory, the Healers allowed me go back to Hogwarts. I felt homesick from being away for too long, just imagine the mountains of parchments waiting for my quill and ink.

When he opened the door to our common room, I took a deep breath and smiled. "Home sweet home…" I breathed.

"Holy Circe! Look at those piles of parchments!" Draco swore loudly.

"Mind your language, you're Head Boy", I scolded him.

"Yes, mother", he mumbled mockingly.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I started to arrange my quills and ink on the desk.

"Doing my homework, of course", I stated the obvious.

He dragged me to his bedroom by my right arm, "Oh no you don't, Missy. The Healers informed me to keep you on bed at least seven hours a day!"

"NOOO! Please let me go! I rested enough at St. Mungo's, not again…" I whined like a little kid. Well you just got to have your immature moment at some point.

"No exceptions! I'll be doing my homework while you stay on bed. I'll bring you dinner, and don't even think about sneaking out while I'm gone, I'll ask Dobby to guard and accompany you. If you need anything, ask Dobby. I'll be at the library", he said in a commanding Malfoy tone.

"Fine… But at least let me bring my Hogwarts: A History to bed?" I asked, battling my eyelashes.

"I am not going to fall for it", he replied sternly.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" I pleaded in a sweet tone.

"Fine! I'll let you, take care 'kay?" He said, finally giving up.

"Thank you!" I squealed excitedly and hugged him tight.

"S-sure…" He hugged me back awkwardly then ran away from the dorm before anyone can say Alohomora.

_Draco's POV_

Hermione hugged me. Hermione HUGGED me. Hermione hugged ME! I cackled out loud like a mad man! I'm on Cloud 9! I skipped, I mean, walked to ol' Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach clusters!" I said the password to the gargoyles.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I called.

"Ahh… Draco! To what do I owe this visit?" He asked.

"I need he-help telling Hermione about my Veela heritage and her connection to me…" I replied. I choked on my words, Malfoys do not ask help. Well, only in emergencies.

"Very well. Please bring Miss Granger to me", Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

_Hermione's POV_

"Hey… hey… Granger... Wake up!" I heard a man voice said.

Due to years of practices, experiences, lack of safety, and Voldemort, I drew my wand that I always kept under my pillow.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The man literally flew and hit the wall with a loud, "OOF!" I got up, walked to inspect the intruder, and saw a patch of familiar blonde hair.

"Draco?"

"Ya' think?" He snorted sarcastically.

"Ugh! Sorry, it's just that years of… You know… It kind of became an involuntary habit as self-defense, I guess", I said, trailing off because I know he knows what I'm talking about.

He grunted and picked himself off the floor, "It's alright, I understand. I develop the same sleeping habit as well… I think everyone involved in the battle does too."

I smiled apologetically and he shrugged.

After a moment of what seems like an internal battle, "I need to tell you something", he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I motioned him to go on.

"Uhh… The thing is, I'm not a hundred-percent wizard", he said.

"So you're not a pureblood?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I am a pureblood!" He said, astounded.

"Then how come you're not a hundred-percent wizard?"

"Immaveela", he blurted.

"A what?"

"A Veela. Well, half Veela. You do know about Veelas right?"

"Of course I do! We studied that in Fourth Year! But how does this concerns me?" I asked.

"Follow me, I'm no good at explaining…" He mumbled.

He led the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Of course, Dumbledore! The solution of all problems, the cure of all illness, the light of all darkness, the-, yeah, you get what I mean.

"Good afternoon Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger!" He greeted.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster", we chorused.

"I'm sure you'd like to know why Mister Malfoy, being a half-Veela, concerns you."

I nodded.

"Think, Miss Granger. Think. What do you remember about Veelas?"

_Veela is a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human female or male. However, male Veelas are extremely rare. Their appearance especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male/female beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get closer to them. __Hearing a Veela's voice can also cause one to incessantly brag in order to impress them; such as claiming they have invented a broom that can reach Jupiter. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic that does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands._

"Hmmm…" I concentrated, recalling the information from my Fourth Year textbook.

_Veela have been known to marry wizards, although it is unknown whether any have married Muggles. Children of these unions are half-Veela, and they will inherit magical ability from their fathers and beauty and charm from their mothers. Veela traits seem to persist for at least a few generations. Half-Veelas do not turn into Harpy-like when they're angry, but are still capable to launch balls of fire from their hands and inherit the wings. _

I smirked inwardly, imagining Draco with bird wings.

_All Veelas and half-Veelas have their Mates. They cannot continue living without claiming their Mates, through three steps:_

_1. Neck Marking._

_The first step of Mate claiming is to mark the Mate's neck by biting it and fuse the Veela's blood with their Mate's blood. After the first step is done, Veela and his/her Mate can hear each other's thoughts and feel what the other is feeling, creating an empathy link._

_2. Hip Marking._

_The second step of Mate claiming is to mark the Mate's right hipbone by biting it and fuse the Veela's blood with their Mate's blood. By this point, the Mate cannot back out from the Veela courtship and will be forever bound._

_3. Consummation._

_The third, final step of Mate claiming is to consummate. Veela couples typically remain bonding for two nights after the initial mating._

A realization crossed through my mind and I visibly paled.

"Holy shit…" I cursed.

I turned to Draco and he nodded, his face masked with unreadable coolness that hides all his thoughts.

"I always knew you're the brightest student of your age!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"T-Thank you, sir", I gulped and ran away from his office as fast as my sore body could take me.

I don't even know where I was going.

_Draco's POV_

After she left, I let my expression show what I really felt. I felt hurt, crestfallen, disappointed, you name it.

"It's going to be alright, Draco. Of course you don't expect her to immediately comply, do you? The poor girl just need some time to think about it", Dumbledore consoled me.

I nodded and went back to our dorm. Even though I know Dumbledore was right, I still felt awful. I will remain feeling this way until she accepts me. Oh Merlin, the Veela genes are already kicking in.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 5! Sorry it took me so long, I need reviews to improve but I got very few. A BIG thank you to <span>SupaaSweetApril<span>.**

**I need your reviews, readers.**

**Love always,  
>Guinevere Topaz. <strong>


	7. Author's Note 2

Hello, readers.  
>I've prepared the plot until this story ends but I need reviews to keep me going.<br>It have been almost two months without any review, feedback, or anything... Truthfully, I'm crestfallen.  
>The only person who give me comments and feedbacks right now is my best friend, she's currently writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction and I'm the Beta reader :) I'm very excited, I'll give you the link when it's done.<br>I will still upload chapter 6 very soon, I hope you guys enjoy reading my story.

**Still believing in all of you,  
>Guinevere Topaz.<strong>


End file.
